And So It Is
by iamkellylouise
Summary: When Meredith finds Addison crying in a supply closet she sticks around to talk it out, and so much more comes from it than expected. Rated M! MerAdd OneShot.


**A/N: So according to the file properties I started this in September 2010 :O It's been changed so many times, abandoned for months and then changed again, but here it finally is! Set in 3x03 :)**

* * *

><p><em>And so it is,<br>Just like you said it would be,  
>Life goes easy on me,<br>Most of the time._

_And so it is,  
><em>_The shorter story,  
><em>_No love, no glory,  
><em>_No hero in her skies…._

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
><em>**The Blowers Daughter, Damien Rice.**

_~x~_

"Oh, hi" Meredith said opening the supply closet door to see Addison sitting on an upturned bucket crying.

"Weren't you just up on three?" Addison asked incredulously.

"I was. We lost a patient, a little girl, and I was just…."

"Look why don't you just pick a floor and stay on it, and I'll pick a floor and stay on that, because I really need a moment or two without you. Your face shows up in my head, your panties show up in my husband's pocket. Really you're everywhere, and I need a moment or two without you"

"I get that"

"Thanks" Addison said dryly.

Meredith stepped out of the closet, leaning against the door and exhaling loudly.

"You know what" Meredith said stepping back in and slamming the door closed, locking it behind her "Hit me"

"What?" Addison asked in a whisper.

"You know you want to, so come on, hit me" Meredith said taking a step towards Addison.

"I'm not going to hit you" Addison said standing up and wiping the tears from her face.

"I need you too hit me, I deserve it, so hit me"

"Meredith I'm not going to hit you!"

"Hit me"

"No!" Addison replied, slightly laughing "Meredith you're being stupid"

"No, I'm being realistic, I don't know how you can stand there and look at me, the disgusting dirty mistress who slept with your husband at the prom, so I need you to hit me because I need to know that you're not bottling up your anger, I need you to hit me, I know you're not the type of woman who would hit someone, you're too sophisticated and classy and you just wouldn't but you just need to hit me!" Meredith didn't stop to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Meredith, I am not going to hit you, because you're right, I am too classy for that but also because you don't deserve it, I know he came after you, I know you wouldn't pursue him because if you were the type of girl who did that you would have way before prom, but you didn't, so you need to stop tearing yourself up inside, me and Derek, we're over, we probably should've been a long time ago, so now its your turn to make a choice, you either want him or you don't"

"I don't think I can trust him because what's stopping him from doing the same to me in ten years"

"Nothing, you just need to decide on whether you're willing to give him a chance, he's a screw up sometimes but he is a good man"

"I know, that's why it's so hard"

"I know"

"Thank you" Meredith said meeting Addison's eyes.

"Anytime" she smiled, their eye contact remained for a few long seconds, Addison broke it by placing a soft kiss on Meredith's lips, when she didn't pull away she kissed her again, and again once more, this time Meredith responded, their tongue's seeking out each other. They slowly began to undress each other, a pile of clothes gathered in the corner of the room. They didn't know why they were doing it, maybe it was just for comfort, two women hurt by the same man, played against each other, maybe it was destined to happen.

They were both crying silent tears as they kissed desperately, hands gripped hips and waists, lips moved to necks and breasts, Addison's long fingers slipped inside Meredith's wet core. They curled inside her, scraping down against her g-spot, Meredith held on to Addison's shoulders, her lips attacking her neck in attempt to muffle the moans that escaped her mouth.

"Oh god, Addison" she breathed as her thumb rubbed harshly against her clit, her hips bucking against her hand, Addison pushed her against the door and moved her fingers even faster "Addison" Meredith said with a slight whimper, her lips against Addison's shoulder to muffle the moan "I'm so sorry" she whispered "Oh god I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, do it"

"Sshh Meredith" Addison whispered kissing her softly, her fingers slowing a little "Just relax, it's ok, do you want me to stop?"

"No" Meredith said breathlessly "Don't stop, please don't stop" she moaned "Fuck" she hissed as Addison's fingers pressed down hard inside her, she ground herself on Addison's hand, Addison muffled her moans with a kiss, as she came her whole body shuddered, Addison brought her fingers to Meredith's mouth and let her suck off her own juices before they kissed again, Meredith brushed her lips against Addison's neck and her thumb against one of her nipples before pushing two slim fingers inside her.

"God Meredith" Addison moaned, Meredith pushed her fingers in and out quickly "More" she gasped, she thrust her hips a little against her, Meredith turned them around so she had Addison against the wall, Addison muffled her moans against Meredith's neck, her walls started to clench hard around Meredith's fingers, she gripped hard onto her back as her orgasm hit "Meredith" she moaned, Meredith let her clench around her for a few quiet minutes before pulling out her fingers and licking them clean, they kissed slowly and held each other closely, after another minute they dressed and moved to sit with their backs against the door.

Meredith kissed Addison's shoulder and reached up to stroke her cheek softly, she raised herself a little and captured Addison's lips, their mouths moving, tongues battling together.

"What are we doing?" Addison whispered against Meredith's mouth.

"I don't know but, to me, this doesn't feel weird, to me"

"It doesn't to me either" Addison said burying her face in Meredith's neck "I'm still mad at you"

"I'll always be mad at me" Meredith said quietly "I don't know, what I was thinking, I wasn't thinking and, the thing is, I, I don't even think, I love him"

"Yes you do" Addison sighed "You do you're just, confused, and, this probably isn't helping the matter, whatever this is, but you do love him, I've seen you looking at him Meredith"

"Maybe I was looking at you" Meredith whispered.

"Were you looking at me?" Addison asked, Meredith moved and straddled Addison's lap, wrapping her legs around her body, her arms around her neck "Meredith" she breathed "Were you looking at me?"

"Y'know, honestly" Meredith started "Yes, I was, even at, at the prom" she said stroking Addison's hair "I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at you, that dress and, your body you just, looked so perfect, you looked, beautiful"

"Meredith" Addison said tearfully "Please don't lie to me"

"Hey" Meredith said cupping her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks "I'm not lying, I promise you, you are so beautiful Addison, how can you not believe me when I say that?"

"It's been a long time since someone called me beautiful" Addison whispered "The last time someone called me beautiful, I was in New York, it was our 11th Anniversary, I was waiting for him in our favourite restaurant, and the waiter said I looked beautiful, Derek didn't show"

"Oh Addie" Meredith sighed "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry"

"I know" Addison said holding her close "I know you are"

"Come to my place tonight" Meredith said softly.

"Don't you have a date?" Addison mumbled.

"I'll cancel, I'm, I'm going to stop it, all of it" Meredith said kissing her "It's not fair on any of us, so, I'm going to stop it, come to my place tonight"

"But your roommates….."

"Izzie's still baking, George doesn't really leave her side, I'll sneak you up to my room, we'll lock the door, head to the bathroom, run a very hot bath, light some candles, and relax, ok?"

"Ok" Addison whispered.

"Ok" Meredith smiled.

~x~

"I'm glad you're in my bathtub" Meredith smiled as she sat opposite Addison in her tub.

"Me too" Addison smiled reaching over the side and picking up her wine glass, taking a long sip and putting the glass back down "You're beautiful too y'know"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't say it before but, you're beautiful too" Addison said softly, her hands coming to Meredith's legs under the water.

"Hmm" Meredith said lowering her eyes a little.

"Let me guess, you don't believe me either" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"I guess we're both a little insecure" Meredith said quietly "What are we doing? I mean, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know" Addison said honestly "This is just, so messed up"

"Yeah" Meredith nodded "I don't really know anything except messed up"

"Me either" Addison smirked "Today was, amazing, and I really do, feel something for you, I feel a lot for you, and I don't know when that happened it just, did, and I really think, in some crazy alternative world that, we'd work, but in this world, I don't think we would, I think there'd be a lot of people who would have a lot to say about this"

"I know" Meredith said quietly.

"And, and what did Derek even say? When you told him it was, over"

"He said he understood that I needed time to think" Meredith said with a sigh "I told him that I didn't need to think, that my decision was final, but, he seems to think I'll go running back to him, but I won't, I swear I won't Addison and, I know in this world we probably wouldn't work, but, maybe we don't have to stay in this world"

"What d'you mean?" Addison said raising her eyebrow a little.

"We could move, somewhere different, we could go to Boston or, I guess New York wouldn't be a great idea, we could go anywhere, we could really, be together" Meredith said softly.

"What about your friends? And, and Izzie, you can't leave Izzie when she's like this"

"I know" Meredith nodded "We'll wait, you can finalize your divorce, I'll make sure Izzie's ok, we can do this Addison"

"This is insane" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah" Meredith breathed "But I think, we can do this, no matter how insane it is"

"Me too" Addison said with a small smile.

~x~

**2 months later.**

"Hey" Addison said quietly as she slipped into the on-call room where Meredith lay sleepily, she locked the door, kicked off her shoes and stripped off her lab-coat before climbing into the bed next to Meredith, kissing her softly "Do you just want to sleep?" she asked, stroking Meredith's cheek as she tried her hardest to keep her eyes open.

"No" Meredith mumbled "We need to talk, about when we're, moving" she yawned.

"That can wait honey" Addison said softly "Sleep, we can talk later"

"But we need too talk about next month" Meredith yawned "We're going next month right?"

"Yeah" Addison said quietly "I should be officially divorced in a week or so, then we can start looking for a place to live, I've had a look at a few places online already, but I just, didn't know what we'd want"

"What d'you mean?" Meredith asked.

"Do we want a house or an apartment? Do we want to be close to the hospital? Do we want to rent or buy?"

"I think" Meredith started "We should rent an apartment, 2 bedrooms, something big and spacious, a real closet for you to put all your shoes in" she said with a slight grin "A view, if we can get a view within a close distance to the hospital, not too close but close enough, and once we're settled, and we've been there for a year or two, we could look into buying a house, if that sounds good to you"

"It sounds perfect" Addison smiled softly "We still need to talk to Richard and Miranda y'know, it's time now"

"I know" Meredith sighed "But can we sleep first? I've been here forever"

"Sleep first" Addison said with a soft laugh "Sweet dreams baby" she whispered against Meredith's forehead "I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith mumbled before snuggling against Addison's body and finally letting her eyes close.

~x~

"Ready?" Addison whispered as she stood outside the Chief's office with Meredith.

"As I'll ever be" Meredith breathed out, Addison knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open.

"Ahh, there you are, you wanted to see us" Richard smiled as himself and Miranda looked over to them.

"I think we should all, sit" Addison said quietly.

"Why do I not like the sound of this already?" Miranda grumbled as Addison pulled up two chairs close to each other in front of the desk and Meredith closed the blinds behind the Chief before sitting down.

"Can you um, just let us talk?" Meredith asked "Don't interrupt us until, we're done"

"Okay" Richard said slowly "Go ahead"

"2 months ago, after everything, went a little crazy" Meredith started with a slight laugh "Things kind of got, more crazy"

"Good crazy but, still, crazy" Addison smirked "The thing is, after prom we, obviously had a lot to, discuss, everyone expected us to be fighting which, I guess we were for about, 2 minutes but, then we talked and, one thing led to another and…."

"We slept together" Meredith finished "I know right" she laughed as their faces dropped "Well you see, the thing is, I'd been having feelings for Addison for a while, I don't know where they came from but, they were just there, and I messed up, with Derek I messed up, but then we talked and, I told Addison I had feelings for her and, she said she had feelings for me too, and things just, carried on from there"

"If we came out as a couple here, life would be, pretty impossible, for all of us, we'd never be able to relax, we'd always be looking over our shoulders, and we understand that we've brought this all on ourselves but, we just need a fresh start" Addison said reaching out a linking her fingers with Meredith's "So in a months time, we're moving to Boston"

"You're WHAT?" Richard and Miranda exclaimed.

"We need a fresh start" Meredith sighed "Just us, we would've left sooner but we wanted Addie's divorce to be finalized and I wanted to make sure Izzie was settled and ok, and that's all happening now, we've talked to the Chief at Boston General, he worked with my Mom and knew me very well when I was a kid, he was pretty mad when I didn't take an internship there in the first place" she said with a slight laugh "And he's got jobs waiting for us when we get there"

"What we really want is, your support, because you are both, so important to us, so important, and we know you're shocked, and probably a little mad but, we've thought this through, we have talked about this, so much, and this is what we want" Addison smiled.

"It's what we need" Meredith said softly "So please, if we can have your word that, this stays between us, and the other interns, please" she said hopefully.

"Well" Richard started with a sigh "I didn't expect that, at all"

"Not at all" said Miranda "Does anyone know?"

"No, not even Cristina" Addison said with a slight laugh "That's been particularly hard for you hasn't it honey" she teased Meredith.

"Shut up" Meredith grumbled "I'm telling her soon, and the others, we just wanted to, be sure of everything before telling them, and we're sure now, we're really sure"

"Well, alright then" Miranda sighed "You have my support but I swear to god Meredith Grey if you mess up your internship I will hunt you down, and kick your ass, ok?"

"Ok" Meredith laughed "I promise you, I won't mess this up"

"Good" Miranda nodded "And the same to you" she said looking to Addison "You mess up, I hurt you, ok?"

"Ok" Addison smirked "Dammit, I need to go" she said glancing at her pager as it bleeped "I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Addison, I'm mad at you for leaving, but, you have my full support" Richard smiled.

"Thank you" she said moving to his side and hugging him tightly "For everything" she whispered.

"I'll always be here for you" he whispered back, Addison kissed his cheek before moving to Meredith and kissing her softly.

"I'll call you later ok?" she said quietly.

"Ok" Meredith smiled "Bye" she whispered kissing her again.

"Bye" Addison smiled, she gave Miranda a little wave before leaving.

"I should go" Miranda said standing up "I haven't heard from the rest of the interns for a little while, which means trouble, behave" she said to Meredith before leaving.

"You look happy" Richard said softly.

"I am happy" Meredith said with a small smile "I'm really, really happy"

"Good" he smiled "Meredith I, I'm sorry, for what happened between me and your Mom and…"

"Don't" she said softly "Don't apologize, you really have, nothing to be sorry for, not really, you did what was right, you stayed with your wife and, that was the right thing to do because, you're still together, and you love each other and, if you'd have stayed with my Mom, you'd would've ended up just like my father, the babysitter. I appreciate everything you've done for me, and for my Mom, and I know that, she really did love you, and I hope, that maybe every once in a while, you'll go and see her, because, she doesn't know who I am, not really, and, I want her to be happy, so if you could then…"

"Of course" he said quietly "You just have to promise me, that you will work hard, you'll be the extraordinary surgeon I know you can be, and you'll stay happy, that's all I want for you Meredith, that you'll be happy, can you promise me that?"

"I promise" Meredith smiled.

"Ok then" he smiled "Now go, you still work here for another month, get to work"

"Yes sir" Meredith said with a slight laugh, she moved to his side of the desk and kissed his cheek before leaving with a big smile on her face.

**3 weeks later.**

"I'll see you in a week ok?" Addison said as she stood with Meredith at the airport.

"Ok" Meredith whispered "How am I finding this so hard? It's only a week" she said with a slight laugh.

"I'll miss you too" Addison said brushing their lips together "But just think, when you get to Boston, the apartment will be ready, and we'll have one week to christen every surface before we start work" she whispered huskily.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that" Meredith grinned "Ok, go" she said pecking her lips "Call me when you land"

"I will, I love you, we're doing this ok? No backing out"

"No backing out" Meredith smiled "I love you too"

Addison leaned in and kissed Meredith firmly, their tongues slipping against each other, Meredith moaned a little and held Addison closely "Bye" she whispered as they pulled apart.

"Bye" Addison whispered, she pecked Meredith's lips again and squeezed her hand before turning and walking through to security, Meredith waited until Addison was completely out of sight before leaving.

~x~

**1 week later.**

Addison stood in the airport not so patiently waiting for Meredith to arrive, constantly looking at her cell to check the time, she turned around to look at the arrivals board again, seeing that the flight from Seattle had already landed, she let out a heavy sigh, jumping a little when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and instantly encased Meredith in her arms.

"Hi" Meredith said with a slight laugh.

"I missed you so much" Addison whispered.

"It's only been a week Addie" Meredith laughed.

"A very long one" Addison mumbled "I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith smiled, brushing their lips together softly "Let's go home"

"Let's go home" Addison said softly.

~x~

"Holy crap" Meredith laughed as she stepped into the apartment she shared with Addison for the first time "This place is incredible"

"I know" Addison beamed "Let me give you a tour"

"Ok" Meredith smiled, her hand linked with Addison's.

"Well, obviously this is the living area" she said leading her to the middle of the big open plan space "The kitchen, has the all important microwave" she smirked "Fully stocked refrigerator, and a cupboard reserved only for the finest wine and tequila" she laughed "Big TV and sound system with possibly the comfiest sofa in the world where we can cuddle up and watch a movie, and then there's this" she said picking up a remote "If you click this button" she said pressing down on one of the buttons, Meredith watched as the curtains automatically opened, revealing a floor length window which was the entire width of the room, a view of the Boston harbor in the distance.

"Wow" Meredith breathed "It's beautiful"

"So beautiful" Addison said locking her eyes on Meredith, Meredith smiled at her and reached up to brush their lips together.

"Where's the bedroom?" she whispered, Addison took her hand and led her to the bedroom which had a matching view.

"Nobody can see us up here" Addison smiled "So, we can leave the curtains open, and lie in bed and watch the sunset, wake up and watch the sunrise, it's beautiful, all I've wanted this week is to share it with you"

"I'm right here" Meredith said bringing their linked fingers to her lips "I'm not going anywhere"

"We're really doing this aren't we" Addison said quietly.

"Yeah, we really are" Meredith smiled.

~x~

**6 months later.**

"Holy crap" Izzie laughed as herself, Cristina, Alex, and George walked into Meredith's apartment.

"That's exactly what I said when I first saw it" Meredith smiled "I've set up the guest room and you guys can fight for the sofa or the blow up bed" she smirked "Help yourself to any food or drinks or anything, and tonight we're going to have a very civilized dinner and then, get very drunk"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Alex said with a slight laugh "Where's your _lover_?" he teased.

"Why do you always make it sound so perverted?" Izzie asked "They're in a relationship, they're in love"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Alex mumbled.

"This place is amazing Meredith" George smiled.

"It is" Meredith beamed "And Addison is stopping by the store on her way home from work, she should be here in a few minutes"

"It's so, clean" Cristina said incredously.

"That is the idea Cristina" Meredith laughed.

"Have you had sex all over this apartment?" Alex asked.

"Alex!" Izzie exclaimed "Don't ask her that"

"It's fine Izzie" Meredith laughed "And yes Alex, we've had sex _all over_ this apartment" she smirked.

"Meredith!" Izzie said frustratedly "Don't encourage him"

"Hey" Addison smiled as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey" everyone smiled back.

"Hi baby" Meredith said pecking her lips "How was work?"

"Good" Addison smiled "Congratulations on your intern tests guys"

"Thanks" George smiled "Thank you for um, letting us stay here"

"It's no problem" she shrugged "You're Mer's family, which makes you my family" she smiled "Have you told them yet?" she asked Meredith.

"I was waiting for you" Meredith smiled.

"Told us what?" Cristina frowned.

"How would you feel, about going to a wedding in 2 days?" Meredith asked.

"A wedd….oh my god" Izzie beamed "Are you guys…seriously!"

"Seriously" Meredith smiled "We were going to wait another 3 months for our anniversary but, you guys are all here now so, why not?"

"Looks like we're going to a wedding" Alex smiled.

"Are you sure?" Cristina asked as she moved closer to Meredith and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sure" Meredith said softly.

"Ok" Cristina nodded "If you're sure"

"It's just going to be you guys, us, and a couple of friends we have here" Addison smiled as she wrapped her arm around Meredith, her hand brushing against her waist "The important people" she smiled "I'm gonna go have a shower, wash the hospital smell off me, you go ahead and order dinner ok?"

"Ok, see you in a minute" Meredith said kissing her.

"See you in a minute" Addison said pecking her lips before moving towards the bedroom.

"So hot" Alex breathed out.

"Pervert" Izzie said hitting him.

~x~

"This has been fun" Addison smiled as she climbed into bed next to Meredith that night.

"Hmm, it has" Meredith smiled as she snuggled against Addison's body "I've missed them"

"I know baby" Addison said softly "We can always…"

"No" Meredith said cutting her off "I know what you're going to say, and no, we're not moving back, I think we probably could, I think we'd be able to deal with everything but, I don't want too, I love our life here, this, this is our home Addison"

"It is" Addison said with a small smile, stroking Meredith's face a little "It's our home, I just, I want you to be happy"

"I am happy" Meredith said softly "Just because I missed them doesn't mean I'm not happy, I know they're still there if I need them, and they know I'm still there if they need me"

"I know" Addison said brushing their lips together "I just want you to be sure about all of this"

"You know I'm sure" Meredith replied.

"Derek said he was sure" Addison said with a slight whisper.

"That's what this is about?" Meredith asked with a frown "Derek? You think, you think I'm going to, be like him!" she exclaimed "Addie I am not Derek Shepherd, I am in no way Derek Shepherd, I'm me, I'm Meredith, the woman who loves you, I am not him, and if you think I am then we have a serious problem"

"No no Meredith I didn't mean that" Addison said quickly, tears building in her eyes "I just, Meredith I've never felt like this about anyone before, losing Derek, at the time it killed me, but I got back from it, but if I lost you, if I lost this, I don't think I'd survive" she choked out.

"Oh Addie come here" Meredith sighed, pulling Addison close against her body "You are not going to lose me" she said softly "I am right here, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere, I love you so so much, sshh don't cry, don't cry, I'm right here"

"Don't let go" Addison mumbled against her.

"Never" Meredith whispered against her hair.

"I'm sorry" Addison whispered "I didn't mean to say that"

"I know, it's ok" Meredith said softly "I love you baby, you know that, I can't wait to marry you, you are my everything, I love you"

"I love you too" Addison sniffled.

"Go to sleep Addie" Meredith said softly.

"Ok" Addison yawned "Night Mer"

"Night Addie" Meredith whispered, she waited until she felt Addison's breathing soften before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

~x~

**18 months later.**

Addison yawned as she walked into the apartment with bags of groceries in her hand, as she closed the door behind her she kicked off her shoes, put her coat on a hook and put her keys and the groceries down on the kitchen counter, she looked over to the sofa as she heard a familiar snore, she laughed softly as she saw Meredith asleep on the sofa with their 1 month old son William asleep on her chest, his tiny hand holding onto Meredith's shirt, Addison sneakily took a picture of them before she started to unpack the groceries and cook the dinner.

"Sshh baby it's ok, it's just Mamma" Addison said soothingly as she lifted William from Meredith's chest and held him close, she breathed him in for a second before placing him in the moses basket, she watched as he yawned and then fell easily back into slumber.

"Mer, honey, wake up" Addison said as she gently shook Meredith's arms.

"Oh, hey" Meredith mumbled "I must've, fallen asleep or…where's William?"

"I just put him in the moses basket, I didn't really want to disturb you guys but dinner's almost ready"

"Ok" Meredith yawned as she sat and ran a hand through her hair "I have never, ever been this tired, not even when I was intern"

"It'll get easier honey" Addison said as she reached out a stroked her cheek gently "Now why don't you go and freshen up while I finish the dinner, it'll be about 10 minutes"

"Ok" Meredith said as she stood up, she reached up and kissed Addison gently before heading into their bedroom.

~x~

"Addison do you want more kids?" Meredith asked over dinner.

"Where did that come from?" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"It's just a question" Meredith laughed back "Do you?"

"I don't know, we just had the first one" Addison smiled "And it's really down to you, it's your body the baby will be growing in, if you'd be happy to have another baby then, in a couple of years we'll talk about it"

"Ok" Meredith smiled "We'll talk about it"

"I have no idea why you were ever scared of being a Mom" Addison said quietly, lifting Meredith's hand up to her lips to kiss it gently "You're amazing"

"So are you" Meredith whispered "I love you Addie"

"I love you too" Addison smiled, she kissed Meredith's hand again before they continued to eat.

"I'll clean up" Meredith said, touching Addison's hand as she stood to start clearing away "You go and sit down"

"Ok, thanks" Addison smiled, kissing Meredith as she passed her.

"He probably needs his diaper changing, I fed him before we fell asleep" Meredith said from the kitchen as William started to whimper and then cry just as Addison sat down.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you" Addison smirked "That's why you're clearing up"

"I change my fair share of diapers Addie" Meredith laughed.

"Come here baby boy, Mamma will clean you all up" Addison cooed as she scooped William up in her arms, she changed his diaper and then leaned back on the sofa, resting him on her chest, when Meredith had finished cleaning up in the kitchen she moved to sit next to her, resting her head on Addison's arm so she could look at William.

"He's so beautiful" Meredith murmured softly.

"Just like his Mommy" Addison smiled "He has your eyes"

"Yeah" Meredith whispered "Addie I've, I've never been this happy"

"Me either honey, what about you little man, are you happy?" William yawned in reply "That's a yes I think" Addison laughed lightly.

"I'm just gonna, close my eyes for a little while ok?" Meredith mumbled against her.

"Ok honey" Addison whispered, kissing the top of her head "Love you" she smiled, laughing as in reply Meredith snored loudly.

_The End._


End file.
